Talsquash Academy of Magic
by Kimmie4
Summary: Alice Cooper, a not so normal, eleven-year-old girl goes to the new academy of magic
1. The New Child

"It's all right the snakes won't hurt you," Came a woman's voice. It her arms was a baby girl with sparkling blue eyes. The snake that had just passed the mother frightened the baby.  
  
"Sue more of those things are coming, you take the baby and leave." Said a man who had just emerged from a bush.  
  
The woman nodded and fled from the area, the baby in her arms. After five minutes hissing was heard all around the woman and the baby. A second later a giant snake emerged from a towering tree. The women screamed and the baby cried.  
  
"Get away." The woman screamed. But it was too late the snake attacked her. The baby slipped from her grip and landed in the bush somewhere. Screams from the woman echoed through the vast jungle. The baby girl cried and cried, until it fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the baby was put in strong arms, and safely taken to a nearby village. The arm that held the baby was a boy, around the age of fourteen. When the rest of the village came to see the baby. Every hut the boy passed, with the baby, a child's head poked out.  
  
"Aden what is this?" Asked an eighteen-year-old boy. This boy seemed to be the one who ran the village.  
  
"It's a baby girl, I found her dead mother. The snakes attacked her, but the baby wasn't harmed. Please let me raise her." Aden pleaded.  
  
"Very well," said the other boy.  
  
Aden smiled and took the baby girl to his own hut. A small silver glint cached his eye; he turned around to see a small bracelet on the baby's wrist. Aden walked over to examine it.  
  
"Alice Cooper," He read. "What a nice name. Okay Alice it's time that you are fed."  
  
Aden fed Alice, then bathed her, the put her to sleep. He fell onto his bed smiling, thinking on how he had a daughter. He started to think on how Alice would grow up. 


	2. The Letter

Ten years later Alice is still living in the village, but now with a different child. As a village tradition, once a child reaches the age of eighteen they are to leave and venture on their own. Alice now lives with a girl named Aleana, a very strong, and loving seventeen-year-old girl.  
  
"Alice, can you go down to the river and collect water?" Asked Aleana from inside their hut.  
  
"Sure," Alice said walking down to the river. She wore a brown dress that reaches the top of her knees.  
  
Alice stepped into the river, a pail in her hand, and felt coolness and life streaming through her. She dipped the pail into the water and let it fill, once it was from carried back up to the village.  
  
When walking back Alice remembered Aden, her old child guardian. Everything had changed since he left, including Alice. She now had blonde hair that reached down to her collarbone. Alice was always very quiet and read all the old village books. She even preformed magic with the village.  
  
Once Alice reached the hut an owl, of brown and red, greeted her. The owl had a letter clamped in it beak. This was very strange for Alice, owls weren't seen in her village, but this owl seemed to know it's way around. It suddenly dropped the letter on the ground, but stayed where it was.  
  
Alice put down her pail and picked up the letter, it was addressed to her. Her eyes widened as she opened and unfolded the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Cooper, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Talsquash Academy of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Andrew Pentagra  
  
Andrew Pentagra  
  
Headmaster  
  
Alice's smiled from ear to ear, she about screamed. She ran into her hunt and almost ran into Aleana. She was jumping up and down trying to talk but was speechless. All Alice did was give the letter to Aleana, but still jumped up and down.  
  
"You've been accepted to go to a magic school," Aleana said happily. "Well give your reply and give it to the owl, and give it a piece of that meat."  
  
Nodding Alice took a quill and wrote her replying letter, then went outside. She gave the owl the meat, and then the letter. It flew off, flying as fast as it could. Alice squealed and ran back into the hut, just to find out about a celebration.  
  
That whole night the village, ate, and talked. The spoke to Alice and gave her their blessing, then a little course in magic. She transfigured a stick into a rock, and made the rock float in the air. Once it was over Alice laid in her bed, smiling in her pillow. 


	3. The First Day

After hours of hugging and kissing, Alice was finally on her way to the city to catch The Knight Bus. All she was told to do was to stick out her wand and wait. What was the point of that?  
  
Alice stuck out her wand, and waited. After five minutes she heard a rickety sound, like a cat was stuck in some pipes. When the sound came closer Alice saw a bus with the label on the side that read 'The Knight Bus.' She smiled as the doors opened, she stepped on -pulling her trunk- and handed the driver four Gloods and three Nords.  
  
She took a bed and laid her things by the side, when she turned around she saw a smiling face at her. Alice smiled back and walked over to the girl with red hair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Alice Cooper," Alice said in her small voice.  
  
"I'm Anastasia Bell, but call me Ana," The girl said taking out a book. She wore light green robes, which indicated that she was already sorted.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Alice replied smiling. She then looked over to a group of girls, who wore red robes, looking at her. "Who are they?"  
  
"Oh that's Senna's group, the girl is really annoying," Ana, said to Alice.  
  
'Well then it would be best to stay away.' Alice thought to herself. "I best be going over to my best, I'm tired. Good night." Alice said waving.  
  
"Night," Said Ana pulling out a book.  
  
Alice went to her bed and pulled the covers down so she could slip into it. She pulled the covers to her neck and fell asleep.  
  
BANG! BANG! Alice woke up in an instant. The bus was stopping, at a small town called 'Gimsey.' Alice got up, made her bed, took her trunk and stepped off the bus; standing in front of the door was a woman wearing deep red robes.  
  
"Hello Talsquash students most of you know me, but some don't. I am Professor Therosqua," The woman said. Most already sorted students rolled their eyes, but the others in red robes didn't. "I will be walking you all up to the school."  
  
The students nodded and followed the professor; it was nearly twenty minutes before the reached a column of buildings. Which was the school. They were led to huge wooden doors, which the professor opened. They students stepped inside.  
  
"Second years please go into the hall, I will be there with the first years shortly." Therosqua said. The second years entered the hall and the professor turned back to the students.  
  
"There are three houses, Windra, Tye, and Glenlea," A smile cracked one the professor's face when she said Glenlea. "Each of you will be sorted into a house, that's all I will explain. One by one you will enter the hall, one person goes in and is sorted. Then another person goes in and is sorted and so on." The professor pointed to Alice, and then to the door.  
  
Alice took a deep breath and went into the hall; she walked down stone steps then down a narrow pathway that led to a mirror. She reached the mirror and looked at it, everyone was looking at it. A second later the mirror flashed; suddenly Alice was standing before it in blue robes. That indicated the she had been sorted into Tye. She smiled and went off to the Tye table.  
  
Soon there were ten new Windra students, seven new Glenlea students, and only one new Tye students, which was Alice. They feasted and were told to go off to bed.  
  
Alice walked into the common room; it was her first night at Talsquash as with other first years. Though night, the sun hung in the middle of the sky shining like it would never go to rest. Alice was still getting used to her new environment, she slept indoors, the air was cooler, and her bed was not the ground. Although she missed her old tribe, she enjoyed this new living style.  
  
Taking off her robes, Alice was revealed to be wearing a loose (made of very thin material, most likely it was from an animal) brown dress. Fashion didn't really matter in her tribe, only being healthy and family was important. So she never really worried what her clothes were, and she didn't mind what people thought about them.  
  
Alice looked trough a fairly large tan coloured bag, which contained most of her books. She did in fact take a book out from the back, but this book only had about thirty pages written on and another three hundred and thirty- five more pages to fill. This book was her diary, the cover was made from a log found near a stream, and the pages were made of a thin papery bark. Alice started to write her thoughts into the book, she could tell the book anything and no one could read them.  
  
I girl soon came wondering down the steps form the girl's dorm room and noticed the new face. She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Lea Townsend," before getting comfortable in one if the chairs. She then pulled out a book. She opened it to a page and removed a bookmark.  
  
"Hello, I'm Alice Cooper," Alice said quietly.  
  
Soon another girl quickly (practically ran) walked down the steps to the common room. 'Cooper' was what she heard. Sakura jumped down from the last two or three steps and introduced herself. "Sakura Kinomoto, I'd prefer Sakura but some people have been calling me S'kura, and Kura. I don't really care." She said S'kura in an accent. "So what's first name, Cooper?"  
  
"No, I'm Alice Cooper." Alice corrected her.  
  
"Hi Alice" said Lea politely.  
  
Soon the other two girls were in a deep conversation, so Alice packed up her things and went up to the first year girl's dormitory, which she had to herself. She sat on a bed and started to write, she wrote for hours until she fell asleep.  
  
Alice woke up with a start. She had slept sitting on the bed, her back and hand hurt. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. Alice went to the shower and turned it on somehow. 'Running water? Amazing!' Alice thought. The water got warm and Alice decided to get in. She pulled her dress from up over her head and lay in on the marble ground. She took off her sandals, and then her underclothes. Alice stepped in and felt the wonderful steaming water hit her, so took soap and rubbed it over her. Then letting it rinse off in the water she did that same with her hair. Alice turned the water off and stepped out, she found a towel and dried off, then putting on a robe. When dried she put on her same brown dress, new underclothes, and sandals.  
  
It was Saturday and Alice wanted to enjoy herself. She didn't bother putting on her blue robes, and finally left the dorms. She ventured through the halls until she finally reached the door that led to the outside. She walked out of the building and tried to find somewhere were she could sit.  
  
Alice walked out to the horse paddock; she was wearing her usual clothes, her brown dress, and recently made sandals. She was the shortest child in the pasture, which made her look eight-years-old. Alice stood by Darken; all she did was look at the horses.  
  
Luke, a boy Alice didn't know, saw Alice for the first time. He smiled at her and looked at the horse he was about to saddle and ride. Alice gave a small wave and turned back to the horses. She was getting more comfortable around other people.  
  
Good-looking girl Luke thought. He looked at Blazes long tail and mane.  
  
Alice's eye slowly moved to Prongs, he seemed the most dominant, but her eye slowly moved to Luke's face but quickly looked away. 'Alice what are you doing? You hardly know people and now you're looking at boys. What would Kali say?' Alice thought to herself. Her thought said the name 'Kali' which is a powerful goddess that she read on. Alice wasn't at the horse paddock to ride a horse, just to watch. Luke kept glancing at Alice smiling.  
  
Alice smiled and blushed; she looked around the pasture and turned to Darken.  
  
"Sir, I'm just here to watch." She said smiling. Alice turned back to watching the students.  
  
Luke was waiting to be instructed to saddle the horse. His eyes went from the green and brown ground to Alice's pure face. Alice went over to a stable fence and climbed it; she sat down on the top and watched. Finally Luke and Alice's eyes met, she smiled and closed her eyes her face turning red. Luke still looked not wanting to look anywhere else at the moment.  
  
Alice's eyes widened, she jumped off the fence and found a stick. She drew a circle on the ground and the found a suitable rock. She placed it in the middle of the circle and waited until a shadow appeared. Alice was reading the time; she took off the rock and rubbed the circle out with her foot. She stood up and started running towards one of the large building, she took a few glances at Luke, who was still staring at her, and smiled. Luke saw her running skirt waving. He held the fence from keeping from falling down. 


	4. New Friend New Romance

Alice came running into the library, she had just visited the Horse Paddock where she 'met' a boy. She still didn't know his name but she was doing to ask him at dinner. Alice found a book and started to read it, she had been taught to read from Aleana.  
  
A girl saw Alice sitting near her. She walked over to her "Hey, mind if I sit?" she asked smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh, yes you may." Alice said looking up at Jaq.  
  
"Thanks," Jaq sat down beside her. "I'm Jaquline."  
  
"I'm Alice Cooper," Alice said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Jaquline."  
  
Jaq felt like the girl wasn't really talkative "Nice to meet you." She opened her book and started to read it some more.  
  
"Jaquline, would you like to come down to the Horse Paddock with me? I was just there but I want to go back," Alice said to the girl. "And that way we can get better-acquainted."  
  
Jaquline looked at the girl and smiled. "Sure, let's go." They then both left the Library.  
  
Alice ran back to the Horse Paddock, with her new friend Jaquline. She led her to the stable fence where she sat before and climbed it. They sat down and watched as the students prepared to ride the horses.  
  
The wind was blowing a decent amount that day and Jaquline's hair was being a pain. Though that couldn't put down her spirits. Jaquline sat there for a moment "I've never ridden before." she told Alice.  
  
Alice who was smiling at someone looked back at Jaquline. "Oh, we'll have to wait until next lesson. This one is already full." She explained.  
  
"Good." she replied she looked at Alice and saw her smiling at someone, she turned her head and saw a boy standing by the fence smiling at Alice too. Jaquline turned her head away and smiled.  
  
Jaquline stood up and walked over to where she could get a better view of the grounds. She walked up the hill some and looked around She saw the castle and then the pitch, along with some other things. She saw some students wandering around the castle. She stood there for a moment inspecting even more. Her hair was blowing in the wind and getting on her nerves. She gathered it all together with one and hand and walked back over to where she was seating waiting for her chance to make a fool of herself in front of everyone.  
  
Luke saw Alice's friend Jaquline. He then looked back at the beautiful horse. Jaquline satthere for a while not talking all that much to Alice but watching the horses. She then glances over at the dude Alice was staring at earlier. Jaquline then got an idea in her head, "I'll be right back." She mumbled to Alice. Jaq stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the guy and saw him watching the horse "Hi, ever ridden before?" she asked.  
  
"Once," he said to Jaquline not knowing her name.  
  
Alice watched as Jaquline and Luke conversed, she kept her position on the fence but wanting to go down and talk to him. She finally hopped down from the fence and walked over to Luke and Jaquline.  
  
"Hi," Alice greeted.  
  
"More than me, by the way I'm Jaquline," she responded. Jaquline turned around and smiled seeing Alice had come down "Hey."  
  
"Hello," he greeted to Alice. "I'm Luke Blade."  
  
"I'm Alice Cooper," Alice said blushing.  
  
"Beautiful," he said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jaquline replied.  
  
Jaquline heard Luke's comment and smiled at Alice, she gave her a wink of encouragement.  
  
Alice smiled back at him and blushed even harder, she was sure her cheeks were a bright shade of pink.  
  
Luke hoped over the fence and pats Blaze. He turned his head to Darken when he spoke.  
  
"Well I'll see you later." He said.  
  
Jaquline watched Luke jump over the fence. Jaquline then walked back over to where they had been sitting and sat down again.  
  
"Well Jaquline lets go." Alice said. She ran off as she did before, she was getting very used to the buildings by now so she knew which one to go to. She really had to hurry so she ran as fast as her small legs could take her.  
  
*******  
  
Alice sat on the edge of the glistening waterfall; one leg hung on the edge while the other supported her chin. Her eyes were closer, and her blonde hair only rippled in the light wind. To her side laid a wand, it was very slender made with a dark wood. The girl did not wear her robes; they were neatly folded on the other side on her. Once or twice she heard a crack of a twig, but did not look back when a sudden branch broke the girl did look back to see a boy, who had been on his daily run. He stared at the girl, obviously in Tye, and smiled.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Raine."  
  
"I-I'm Alice..." Alice said looking up at the boy.  
  
Raine frowned and asked, "Are you all right?" at the girl's faltering answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Alice said looking down at the waterfall below. Raine frowned again.  
  
Alice looked back at Raine; she gave him a smile. "It's just that I've never really talked to someone." She said. Alice did talk to people but only the village people, and most were younger then her and only a few were older.  
  
He smiled warmly. Another shy person; as if he didn't know enough of them.  
  
"That's all right. I can leave if you'd like."  
  
"No, I mean I would like to have a conversation," Alice said smiling. "If you don't mind."  
  
He smiled again and sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, again, hi, I'm Raine Lionheart, resident older wizard student."  
  
"I'm Alice Cooper, new, err, witch." Alice said judging herself. She didn't even know if she was a witch or any type of magical being.  
  
Raine stared at her for a moment, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Tell me... what do you think of babies and chickens?"  
  
"W-what?" Alice stuttered.  
  
He laughed and said, "There's a Muggle heavy metal singer named Alice Cooper. He wrote about dead babies and threw a chicken into the audience - by accident - and helped to revolutionize heavy metal."  
  
He grinned. "I'm a metal-head."  
  
"I've never heard metal music, or any other type of new age music." Alice said sighing. Of course she hadn't she lived in a village full of children and had no electricity.  
  
"Wow... no music? I need to help you out!" He grinned good-naturedly.  
  
"Where I lived there wasn't any electricity." Alice said sheepishly.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"That sucks... although, I have to say kudos on surviving. I would've gone crazy without power."  
  
"Well I have traveled into the city once, with my village, but we weren't allowed in the stores. Mainly because I wasn't old enough, but I did see electricity." Alice pointed out to Raine.  
  
"Are you from an Amish village?"  
  
"No, the village I lived in was made up of children." Alice said looking at Raine.  
  
And once more, his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Well... that's... to say the least, odd."  
  
He looked at Alice again. "Children own their own village... wow."  
  
"They were the ones who raised me, I never knew my parents." Alice said looking at her shoes.  
  
"Well, it's hard to cope with adults now I guess? No need to be ashamed."  
  
"The oldest person I know is seventeen." Alice pointed out.  
  
"It's better than knowing a senile one hundred and eighty year-old!" he sniggered. "In any case, you're here now, and you get to experience new things and meet new people."  
  
"Yeah, magic is a huge part of my life. People say I'm a full blooded witch, and some say I'm Muggle." Alice said shrugging.  
  
"At Talsquash, magic is a big part of all our lives. We live for it here. And whether you are a pureblood, half-blood or Muggle-born doesn't matter. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he was a half-blood."  
  
"Yeah, I really don't want to find out if I'm a pureblood or Muggle because I like who I am." Alice said smiling.  
  
"That's good. I'm a only friend with people who are confident." He grinned again. "And besides, as long as you can use magic, that's all that matters, right?"  
  
"Yes." Alice said simply. Her foot was skimming the beautiful waterfall.  
  
"You'll like it here," he repeated as he stood. "I'd better get going. Have work to do." "Alright bye, Raine." Alice said in farewell. After Raine left Alice sat more close to the waterfall letting her feet brush it.  
  
Jaquline had been walking around inspecting the grounds. She came to the waterfall and watched it for a moment. She then saw some students sitting around it and such. She looked up towards the top of the fall and saw Alice sitting along with another student. She walked up to them "Hey Alice." she passed the boy she had been talking to on her way up.  
  
"Oh, hello Jaquline." Alice greeted.  
  
"Hey, who was that you were just talking to." seeing the boy running away. She then sat down next to Alice.  
  
"That was Raine Lionheart." Alice explained.  
  
"Oh, I see, hmm, don't know the guy, then again, I don't know much of anyone here yet." She replied, she paused for a moment and then spoke "so, how are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Alice said looking at Jaquline. "And how are you?"  
  
"I'm good." she replied, not really knowing what to say "you like it here?" she asked.  
  
"The waterfall is peaceful, it reminds me of life itself." Alice said smiling.  
  
Jaquline thought about it for a second, what Alice had said and then smiled. "You're right." She replied. She then opened the notebook she had with her, and wrote something down.  
  
"You're a writer as well?" Alice asked.  
  
"In a way, I write songs, it's hard growing up where everyone constantly watches every move you make, it's a lot of pressure, when I was 8, my brother gave me this notebook, told me to write whatever I wanted in it, I did, then I started to realize my thoughts came better in songs, been writing ever since then." she ended. "Ever kept something like this before?" she asked.  
  
"Only this." Alice said pulling something out of her bag. It was a small book, the cover was made from a log found near a stream, and the pages were made of a thin papery bark.  
  
Jaq saw the small book and thought how cool it looked "Wow, that's a unique looking book, did you make it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it didn't take very long but it have pages to fill a full year." Alice said cheerfully.  
  
"Crafty person, I could never make something like that. You seem to like nature a lot, I always see you outside it seems like," she asked wondering.  
  
"I haven't told you about my past have I? I was left on the coastline of Exmouth, I was found by I tribe of children. I went to many children for care, most people think that because the tribe was made up of children their magic wasn't strong. But their magic is extremely powerful; the tribe uses charms and transfiguration a lot. My current child parent is Aleana a seventeen-year-old girl." Alice explained.  
  
"Wow, that's really amazing." Jaquline replied. "You're really lucky..." she replied sighing a bit.  
  
*Authors Note: I do not own Talsquash, or the characters. Most (All) of the conversations on the fan fiction are from the RPG Talsquash Academy of Magic. *  
  
"Why am I lucky?" Alice asked. "You got to actually experience life, it seems like, and I was very shielded from things. My family is very rich and powerful, not only in wizard money but in muggle money. I didn't like growing up in a society like that, I never was able to make any friends, because I was different, I didn't care about money or those little things. I attended a private school for witches in England, There I finally felt like I was somewhere where I could enjoy myself, then my parents moved here to Australia and I had to transfer to Talsquash." she then stopped. "So my life, has been very un- fun, I guess you could say, so now that I'm here, I finally feel happy."  
  
"Well I've never really thought of myself lucky. Hmm, I wonder if I could go swimming." Alice wondered.  
  
"Well, I think you are," Jaq replied smiling. "I don't know if you can or not."  
  
"I'm really inching to." Alice said smiling.  
  
"Well...I say go for it, the water must be wonderful with this weather." she replied.  
  
Danya, a professor Alice does not know, decided to take a swim to cool down. She wore her red bikini; her towel draped over her shoulder, and her hair was pulled back.  
  
She broke through the clearing and saw two girls by the water. She lay her towel down and went into the water.  
  
"There's a professor. Maybe I should just down the waterfall and sees what happens," Alice said, she then looks at Jaquline's face. "I'm kidding."  
  
Jaquline looked at her. "Well, the professor is swimming, I see no reason you can't." she replied.  
  
Alice got up and walked along the path, she found a pool that was right below where the waterfall stood. She jumped in, regardless to put on swimming things, although she had none. Alice was used to swimming in her clothes; it made it easier for her to swim.  
  
"Come on in, the water's fine!" Danya called to the girls, as she came closer to the waterfall.  
  
Jaquline had her legs pulled up underneath her skirt and she was hugging them with her arms. Jaquline watched as Alice swam below. "I'm not much of a swimmer." she yelled down at the professor. Jaquline then moved closer to the edge of the fall looking down for a better look.  
  
"Then stay in the sallow parts." Alice yelled up to her.  
  
Jaquline looked at Alice with a sort of eh look like she didn't really want to do it, but then again, she had nothing else to do. Jaquline walked down a bit to where they were, she stepped both of her feet into the water and walked down till it came to her knees. "Any further and I'll end up drowning." she replied sarcastically a bit.  
  
Danya noticed one of the girls' struggling along in the water.  
  
"Do you need a hand there?"  
  
Jaquline looked up, "No, I'm fine, I think I'll just stay here." she replied unsure of what to do.  
  
"Alright..." Alice trailed off. She swam behind the waterfall to explore what could be back there.  
  
"Be careful back there," Danya warned. "Some students got in trouble a few days ago for going back there and ending up in the Haunted Shack."  
  
"You're right there's a tunnel." Alice said pointing it out.  
  
Jaquline then turned around and stepped out of the water, she was wet, but she didn't care. She walked back up to where she was sitting and then over to the edge of the water, she decided to walk across the rocks.  
  
Alice came out from behind the waterfall, she swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed out her clothes-dripping wet. She walked up that pathway to sit my Jaquline; she finally sat and sighed.  
  
"Hello." Alice said smiling.  
  
"Hey..." Jaq replied. She was sitting on a rock out in the water.  
  
Alice's hair was slumped over her face; she brushed it off and looked at Jaquline.  
  
"So... Anything going on today?" Alice asked.  
  
"Let's see..." Jaquline replied walking over to her. "Hanging out here with you, sometime later I might go over to the paddock, to see if someone is there...." she smiled at Alice to see if she knew whom she was talking about.  
  
"Hey!" Alice said laughing. She knew Jaquline was talking about Luke.  
  
Jaquline laughed "oh come on, tell me you don't think he's cute." she replied walking over and sitting down.  
  
"Can you define that word?" Asked Alice politely.  
  
"You don't think he looks good?" Jaquline asked.  
  
Alice blushed furiously, and nodded. "Yes, and do you?" She said.  
  
Jaquline smiled "Yeah, but I saw the way he was looking at you, you've got him totally hooked." she replied. "I have my eye on someone else here...I think."  
  
"Who?" Asked Alice laughing.  
  
"Someone, but I've only seen the guy like once," said Jaq. "So I can't really say much of anything..."  
  
"Do you even know his name?" Alice said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah...." Jaquline then looked at Alice "You're the one who told Me." she winked.  
  
"Raine?" Alice asked. "He's almost sixteen!"  
  
"Yes, that. And he's terribly loud. And if you don't like metal, I'd stay out of his way." Ana plopped down beside them in her green two-piece and smiled. "Hello, I don't believe I've met either of you. I'm Anastasia Bell, pleasure to see you."  
  
"I'm Jaquline and this is Alice." she replied to the girl.  
  
Ana looked at Alice, she smiled remembering her. "Did your parents name you after that metal guy that -?" But Ana was but off.  
  
"I've never heard music." Alice said quickly.  
  
"You haven't?" Ana's jaw dropped. "Iced Earth? Vertical Horizon? Metallica? Blind Guardian?" she paused to think. "Aerosmith? Sum 41? Black Lab?"  
  
"Not a drop..." Alice said looking down at the water.  
  
Ana opened her mouth to say something but shut it, only to open it again, and then shut it once more. "Err...whoa. I can't even imagine it. Maybe Raine'll let you come to one of our band practices?"  
  
"I'd be delighted." Alice said cheerfully.  
  
"I'll ask him about it..." she turned to Jaq. "Do you have any favourite bands? Aside from muggle bands...I'm a huge fan of Black Magic, The Weird Sisters, Fates, The Screaming Banshees, and occasionally some of Celestina Warbeck's stuff, her Quidditch songs at least. Oh, and Howling At The Moon."  
  
"I love music, all types and kinds, Sum 41, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte...those are good." Jaquline replied  
  
"Oh! Good Charlotte! One of my favourites along with Jimmy Eat World." grinning she continued. "What about the Goo Goo Dolls?" Ana asked leaning forward.  
  
"I Love Jimmy Eat World! Goo-Goo Dolls are alright, like their music." Jaq exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," she replied cheerfully. "I'm into metal a lot right now, but I suspect I'm starting to get back into my first love," she paused for mock dramatic effect. "Rock. Especially the old stuff...and you can't forget the original, Elvis."  
  
"Elvis was alright, some of his stuff was good, i just don't think he should of gone into acting. I have to admit, The Beatles are like one of my all time favorite rock bands, and I like U2 too, but I like all genre's of music." she replied.  
  
Alice sat there not knowing a thing of what the two girls were saying, but she put her mind on other things like dragons, books, and people.  
  
"The Beatles...oh, don't even get me started on them." she said, slipping into a chatty manner. "The Eagles, as well. To tell the truth, no magical bands seem to be very into metal or anything punk. It's all sort of like muggle pop, except for the Screaming Banshees, Black Magic, and Howling At The Moon. Celestina Warbeck is really...peppy. Too peppy."  
  
"I don't think I've actually ever HEARD any music from any non-muggle bands." Jaquline replied thinking.  
  
"You haven't? I'll have to lend you my music machine. It's permanently tuned into the WWN." as she finished this sentence, she saw Alice, and her face flushed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You must have no idea what we are talking about."  
  
"Not a clue," said Alice smiling a bit.  
  
Jaquline then turned to Alice too "Yeah, that's right, you should come to our building once, or meet us somewhere, and listen to some of it, it's really good, I think you'd like it." she replied.  
  
Luke walked into the falls seeing them but spotted Alice before anyone else.  
  
Jaquline saw Luke down below them towards the bottom of the fall she nudged Alice a bit. "Hey, look who it is..."  
  
Luke looked at them and smiled. Jaquline signaled for him to come up and join them. Alice smiled and blushed; she nodded for Luke to come join them. But when she saw that she was dripping wet she immediately put on her robes.  
  
Luke rushed up and met them where they were standing. He saw that she was soaking wet and smiled. "Hi."  
  
Alice smiled back, and looked at him. "Hi." She replied.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked.  
  
"Well we just finished swimming, as you can see." Alice said pointing to herself.  
  
"Oh, I see." Now he was at lost for words.  
  
"I didn't exactly swim, I just sort of sat around..." Jaquline wandered off. She wanted to give them both time to talk.  
  
Alice's face turned bright pink; she slouched a bit because of her staring. "Oh, um yes. What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
"I well...decided to hear the soft gentle sounds of the falls." Luke said to Alice.  
  
"That's really why I came up here, the waterfalls remind me of life." Alice said to him.  
  
Jaquline rolled her eyes a bit where no one could see them. She couldn't really stand touching moments still; she continued to sit there.  
  
That's deep he thought when she said that. "Oh," Luke said through his closed smile.  
  
"Is there, err, something wrong?" Asked Alice.  
  
"Nothing," he responded. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering." Alice said a bit more nervous. She wrapped her no wet robes around herself tighter.  
  
Jaquline sat there listening and then picked up her book "I have just been inspired..." she stood up and walked over to a rock near the water to concentrate better and wrote.  
  
"You look cold. Want my robe?" he asked beginning to take it off.  
  
"Thank you." Alice said blushing.  
  
"No problem," he replied to Alice.  
  
Alice smiled at Luke, but then took a sudden look around. There was no noise but the rushing water of the waterfall she thought it was peaceful.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Alice said open-mindedly.  
  
Luke wanted to ask her something but he couldn't. "No," he lied  
  
"Oh," Alice said sighing.  
  
"What about you?" Luke asked looking at the ground.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you would have something," Alice said.  
  
"What do you think of me?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I think of you?" Alice asked looking at him  
  
"Like do you like me or something."  
  
"Yes, I like you very much." Alice admitted blushing.  
  
"That's good," he had his head down.  
  
Alice placed her thumb and pointer finger under Luke's chin, she lifter his head and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just feel the same way about you." He was looking into those deep blue eyes of hers.  
  
"Well then, what now?" Alice said looking at him.  
  
"Um, I don't know," he said back to Alice.  
  
"What do most people do in this situation?" She asked.  
  
"I haven't been in this situation before to tell the truth." He looked back at the ground.  
  
"Either have I," Alice said smiling. "What should we do?"  
  
"I really don't know. What do you think?" he asked still gazing at the ground.  
  
"Err, what happens when a boy and girl like each other?" Alice asked. She wondered this because she was still getting used to this cultural.  
  
"What are you getting at," now he was a bit confused but had a bit of a clue.  
  
"I don't know," Alice said looking at the ground. "I just want to know what to do."  
  
Under his breath he says, "we can't ask anybody. I think."  
  
"You're right but is there anything beyond friendship?" She asked.  
  
"Yes there is boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke said.  
  
"Well then lets become boyfriend and girlfriend." Alice said smiling.  
  
"That works, I like you, and you like me. So why not?" Luke said to Alice.  
  
Alice smiled; she clutched the robes and looked at Luke. "I have to go, but will you meet me in the hall tomorrow morning?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said smiling. Luke waved to Alice as she walked away, he didn't mind her taking is robe he knew she would give it back tomorrow. 


End file.
